


Worlds Apart

by Purple_Panic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka has something she has been meaning to tell Soul for a long time, only she can't do it face to face. Instead she will go to that special place where they shared their first dance, a place that only exists inside the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

Hello again everyone. This time I am bringing you a steamy little ficcy featuring characters from Soul Eater. I just now got around to watching the anime and I loooooved it! I'm slowly but surely working on reading the manga, so there may me more Soul/Maka where this came from.

I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

XXXXX

Worlds Apart

Maka stood outside her weapon's bedroom door, knowing she should just go in and do this before she lost the courage. She could hear him snoring softly so he was already asleep. Everything was ready. She just had to follow through. With trembling fingers, she gripped the doorknob and turned until the door swung open silently. He continued to sleep on undisturbed.

The curtains were open and the room was flooded with light from the night's smiling moon. Soul was sprawled on his back, one hand carelessly flung overhead while the other rested peacefully on his chest. The covers were in disarray, kicked mostly off his body, and his spiky white hair was slightly flat on one side.

Despite his disheveled appearance, Make felt her heart flutter, as it did so often now when she was around him. She wasn't sure when she had started longing to be more than just his meister, and though she had initially denied her feelings, she was sure now of what she felt.

She was madly, deeply, and perhaps, foolishly in love with Soul.

For months she had struggled with these new emotions, no longer sure of how to react around the man who she used to be so comfortable with. She had started seeing him differently. The sculpted chest he revealed every time he took off his shirt was suddenly an unexplored wonderland in her eyes, and she ached to trace scar she still felt she had indirectly given him. His toothy smile made her knees weak and a casual touch from him made her heart race. She tried to act casual but there were so many times that she stuttered around him and turned jumpy merely when he said her name. He commented on her strange behavior and asked what was wrong, but each time she vigorously shook her head declared that it was nothing.

She hadn't known how to tell him then. She still didn't, but she was still going to go along with her plan anyway and hope he didn't laugh at her or roll her eyes or call her uncool. She wasn't just going to tell him how she felt. She would show him in a way that only she could.

Bare feet nervously tiptoed forward on the carpeted floor. Small hands self consciously tugged at the hem of the oversized T-shirt she wore. It reached past her knees and enveloped the shorts she wore completely, She wished to had thought to wear something sexier but realized that everything she owned was equally bland. Fortunately, Soul would be seeing her differently in just a moment.

She hesitated a moment before sinking one knee onto the bed. Her weapon slumbered on, oblivious to her presence. She climbed onto mattress and slung one thigh over his hips so that she was straddling him. A blush tinted her cheeks at their close proximity. He was covered by dark green pajama pants and a black T-shirt, but his body heat instantly seeped through the material and warmed her skin. +

He hadn't awoken yet but she didn't want to wait around until he did. She braced small hands on his chest and leaned over him, lowering herself until their foreheads were nearly touching. She let her eyes drift close and concentrated on entering that dark place. One moment, she could feel the steady rise and fall of Soul's chest beneath her fingers, and the next, he was gone, replaced by the sound of piano music. It was something only he would play, dark and strange. She knew she had arrived to her destination.

Maka opened her eyes and found herself in the familiar room. Lush red curtains adorned the walls. Black and white furniture was scattered throughout the room. But her eyes were only focused on one thing: the man seated at the grand piano.

His back as towards her, and he seemed so engrossed in playing the haunting melody that he hadn't noticed her yet. There was no turning back now. She would tell him everything and hope that she didn't make a fool of herself.

Her high heels clacked with every step as she made her way across the black and red checkered floor. The room suddenly seemed so big, and Soul so far away, but she continued bravely. she had come this far. She could not run.

The music abruptly stopped at Soul's fingers paused, hovering above the ivory keys. He had sensed her.

"Maka?"

He had not yet turned around, but he knew it was her.

"Hi, Soul," she said softly, hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. "I came because I...I have something to tell you."

He was turning now and she could see his profile, pale skin, strong jaw line, crimson eye. He swiveled on the piano bench, swinging his legs around so he could face her, and when he did, the mouth that was usually shaped into a confident grin or arrogant smirk fell open.

His reaction came as no surprise to Maka, because she was no longer clad in a T-shirt, but in the sexiest outfit she could think of.

Her black bra was trimmed with red lace, and she hoped the push-up function of the garment was enough to make her small breasts at least a little appealing. Her panties made a matching set, although she hadn't been able to bring herself to wear a thong so she had settled for a simple bikini style. Black thigh high stockings with red trim and strappy black high heels completed the outfit. Her pale hair hung straight and loose around her face. She wished she had been able to make herself more curvaceous, but the power to change her image within Soul's mind could only go so far. She could wear whatever she wanted, but Maka would always be Maka.

"Maka?"

Just the way he breathed her name made her body tingle. His blood red eyes were drinking in her form, surprised expression still in place, and she braced herself for his laughter, or teasing words or whatever else he might say once he recovered from shock.

"I just wanted to tell you," she said quietly, drawing on the courage that had carried her through so many battles. "That I love you."

She waited for the confession sink in, fighting the overwhelming urge to bolt from this place. She had laid herself bare and was as vulnerable as she would ever be. In this instant, Soul had the ability to destroy her. She prayed that he wouldn't.

He stood slowly, his eyes fixed on her unwaveringly. The suspense was killing her. Why didn't he just say something? He was wearing the outfit he always favored in this place: pinstripe suit, red shirt, black tie. He looked so handsome, so cool. He was always so cool, even when he was being a moron. And why didn't he just say something already?

Another second passed.

Two seconds.

Three.

The surprised look on his face faded, replaced once again by an arrogant smirk as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "I see. Then, what would you like me to do about it?"

Maka stared at him hard, olive eyes disbelieving. That was it. That's all he had to say? She had summoned up all her courage to tell him what was in her heart and he was going to blow it off as if it were trivial. Tears started to form, stinging her eyes and so she turned away from him. She would not let him see her cry. "Well, if you can't come up with an answer on your own, then I guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

To her credit, she managed to keep her voice from shaking, although she couldn't say the same for her body. She didn't even want to think of what it would be like when she left this place and had to face Soul in the real world. Would this create a rift between them? Had she destroyed their partnership by confessing her feelings?

She couldn't stand here anymore. It was foolish of her to come here dressed like one of her father's floozies. She was no seductress. She was just a stupid girl.

Maka heard footsteps behind her. Soul was walking towards her but she didn't want to be near him anymore. She didn't need an explanation or a pitying look. His answer had been made clear and that was all she needed. She took a step, intending to walk out the door and back to her own body when strong arms suddenly encircled her from behind. Warmth washed over her as Soul pulled her flush against him.

"Maka," he spoke in gravelly whisper, his lips so close that they brushed the shell of her ear with every word. "I never told you because I didn't know how to say it, but I love you too. I have for a long time."

The weapon technician stiffened in his arms. The feeling of his sculpted body pressed to hers must be making her delirious. He couldn't have possibly said what she thought he said. "W-what?" she stammered.

"I love you Maka," he whispered. "And it appears you love me too. So I will ask you again. What do you want me to do about it?"

Slowly, she turned around. She had to see his face to make sure he had really said what he had just said. He was in love with her? He'd been in love with her? For a long time? Maka's head was spinning. Moments ago she thought she'd been rejected. It was more than she could take.

The expression he wore was one of utter sincerity. There was no mischievous smile, no tricks. He meant what he had said. Her heart swelled with a happiness she had never known. Soul was strong, and cool, and at times an utter idiot, but now he would be her idiot, and the realization filled her with an indescribable joy.

Without words, their lips met, drawn to each other like the opposite ends of a magnet. It was soft a sweet, more of a lingering peck than anything else, but Maka felt like fireworks had just gone off inside her brain. When he finally pulled away, she told him exactly what she wanted him to do about it. "Show me. Show me how much you love me."

His trademark smirk reappeared. "Always making demands," he murmured before kissing her again. He was more aggressive this time, suckling her bottom lip softly. Maka wanted to melt into him as the feeling of security and warmth and pure elation swept over her. She parted her lips and allowed her tongue to come out to shyly stroke against his. A part of her nervously wondered if she was doing it right, but his soft groan assured her that he was enjoying himself. Kissing Soul felt even better than what she had imagined, but it was also making her yearn for more, for things that good girls shouldn't ask for. But Maka had grown weary of being a good girl.

Her hands slid to where his arms loosely encircled her waist. Without breaking their kiss, she grabbed his wrists and guided his hands lower until the firm globes of her rear were nestled in his palms. His kiss suddenly grew hesitant, showing that he was unsure of how to react to her boldness, but she urged him on by closing her hands over his, forcing him to give her ass a light squeeze.

"Maka?" he breathed against her lips. "Isn't this a little..."

His voice had turned raspy, ragged. Maka found it absolutely delicious and forced him to give her rump another squeeze. "I told you to show me how much you love me," she whispered. "So show me."

"But I thought it would be too soon to..." Once again Soul trailed off. Maka had to smile at how considerate he was being, but she had made up her mind about what she wanted.

"Soul, I wouldn't have come dressed this way if I didn't want to be touched."

At this, the weapon chuckled softly. "That's a good thing, because this outfit made it very difficult to keep my hands off of you." He gave her ass a firm squeeze all on his own, confident now that he knew what Maka wanted. "You look damn good. I never thought you would wear something like this."

Maka blushed at his compliment, eyes tilting downward in embarrassment. "I wanted to be cool and sexy because I know those are the kind of girls you like."

Soul let one hand move front her rear to tilt her chin up towards him so she could no longer look away. "You're already the coolest girl I know Maka, no matter what you wear."

He kissed her again before she could respond and this time, she could feel the heat and passion behind the kiss as he claimed her mouth. She ached for his lips all over her body and arched against him, pressing enticingly lifted breasts against his suit. Soul growled against her lips, approving of the way she was rubbing against him. "What do you want me to do to you?" he rasped against her lips.

"I-I dunno," Maka admitted, feeling inexperienced and a little foolish. "Just touch me anywhere, everywhere. Do anything to me."

A white eyebrow arched. "Anything?"

"Yes. Soul, please. I need you!"

Maka suddenly found herself scooped up in his arms, carried as if she were his bride. He walked towards a plush lounge upholstered in red velvet. One end curved upward to allow the user to recline, but still be propped up slightly. She couldn't recall ever seeing it in the room before. Perhaps she just hadn't noticed it or maybe he had just now conjured it just for her.

Soul laid her down gently, head cushioned by the bolster at one end. The lounge was just wide enough to allow him to place a knee on either side of her hips. He braced his hands on either side of her head, hovering over her prone form and red eyes roved along her body, moving slowly as if he wanted to take in every detail of her at this moment.

Maka fought the urge to cover herself, made self conscious by his scrutiny. She wasn't used to being looked at with such adoration. Her hands wandered to his back and pressed him down against her so she could demand another kiss. He kissed her thoroughly, passionately, leaving her breathless before his lips moved to her neck, pressing to her pulse point before sucking softly. Maka couldn't hold back the soft sounds she made as he scattered kisses over her throat and down to her collarbone, tongue tracing the boney ridges and contours.

His mouth made its way to he shoulder, coming in contact with the black strap of her bra. Sharp teeth gently closed around the elastic and tugged to the side, sliding it down to her elbow. Maka held her breath in anticipation as he retraced his path, leisurely licking across her collarbone to the other shoulder where he repeated the task of pulling down her bra strap. He seemed so calm and in control, but the meister felt dizzy, breathless, body aching and burning and desperate for his hands to touch her everywhere he could.

Soul sat back, settling his weight on her thighs and freeing up hi hands so he could slip them under her back and lift her into a sitting position. Fingers found the clasp of her bra as his eyes met hers. Maka bit her lip shyly but her weapon gave her a reassuring smile. He tried to undo the clasp, but the stubborn garment seemed uncooperative. After several failed attempts, he finally succeeded.

"How do you women deal with these things everyday?" he chuckled. Though his tone was light, Maka could see the faint blush form on his cheeks and knew he was trying to play off his embarrassment. She was slightly relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who felt inexperienced. While Soul was certainly more knowledgeable about the art of seduction that she was, most of it was theory that had yet to be tried for real.

"You just need practice," she reassured. "And you can practice on me as much as you want."

Soul smirked. "I plan to," he rasped as one hand supported her in the middle of her back while the other grasped the troublesome garment between lace trimmed cups and began to pull it away from her body.

Once again, Maka found herself looking away as her body was revealed to him. He had always teased her about being small breasted and she knew he was right. They were barely a handful. He had seen her figure before when she had entered his mind to save him from the demon that was consuming him, her body silhouetted in a soft glow, but now that he was going to see her body's every detail, she was afraid she would find the small mounds unsatisfactory.

The straps slipped off her arms as her bra was cast away and she heard him draw a breath sharply. Perhaps he was surprised by just how insignificant they were without a helpful lift from her bra.

"I know they're too small..." she muttered apologetically.

"No," Soul whispered. "They're perfect."

"But-"

Whatever she was going to say was effectively wiped from her mind when his hot mouth closed around one breast, forcing a surprised cry from her lips. The hand at her back supported her as she arched against him helplessly, eyes drifting closed as he sucked at the sensitive flesh.

The rush of heat and desire that filled her was intense and overwhelming. Even during the loneliest nights, Maka had never found the courage to touch herself, always feeling dirty and secretly afraid that Soul or Blaire might walk in on her. Sharp teeth grazed her gently, making her shiver as the nipple distended and hardened against his tongue while fingers of his free hand plucked at the opposite bud. Her hands found their way into his hair, weaving through spiky white strands as she whimpered softly.

He released her breast with a wet pop, the sound loud and naughty enough to fill Maka with embarrassment once more, but Soul seemed unconcerned. Crimson eyes flicked up to meet green as he forged a trail of kisses from one mound to the next. She watched his tongue dart out to flick teasingly at her untasted nipple and felt something low in her belly ripple pleasantly at the sight. She hadn't expected this, the feeling of rapidly losing control, of surrendering. She was so uneducated in realm of sex that she didn't even fully understand why her body was responding so fervently. Soul was her weapon and best friend and she had trusted him with her life countless times in battle. Now she would trust him with her body and hope that he would give her whatever she needed, even if Maka herself wasn't sure what it was.

He drew her nipple into the wet cavern of his mouth and rolled it against his tongue, letting his eyes close and groaning softly as if pleasuring his partner was a source of tremendous bliss. He swirled his tongue around the hardened peak before sucking at her, gently at first but then harder until Maka was moaning softly, arching and panting in his grasp.

She was hardly aware of his hand lowering her until her head once again made contact with the bolster, but Soul didn't let up his assault, abandoning the nipple now and scattering kisses all over her pale breasts. His hands trailed over soft skin to cup the tender mounds, squeezing and kneading them gently. Maka shivered at the feel of strong fingers treating her to such a soft touch. It felt so good, but did little to soothe the ache inside her. In fact, he seemed to be making it worse.

"This isn't too much, is it?" he asked, his voice a husky growl against her flesh.

"No, it's so good," Maka replied, her normally strong voice coming out as a shuddering moan. "It's amazing but I need more. Please, Soul..."

She could feel his lips curve against her skin as he undoubtedly wore his smirk once more. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just tell me if I'm going too fast. This is new for me too."

And then his lips abandoned her chest and were once against at her mouth, kissing and nibbling and stealing her breath away. Maka couldn't help but think that he certainly didn't seem new to this, but perhaps it was because they were inside Soul's mind where he controlled everything. He could be just as suave and smooth and cool as he wanted. Or maybe he had imagined touching her just like Maka had imagined it, night after night alone in bed. Maybe he had already dreamed over and over again of how he wanted to touch her, and now all his fantasies were simply playing out.

She kissed back as best as she could, hoping her eagerness to suckle at the tongue exploring her mouth made him feel at least half as good as she was. Her hands clutched at his shoulders desperately as if she were afraid to let him go. Small dark sounds of pleasure sounded low in the back of his throat, soft, heated growls that made Maka want to moan right back, and she hoped they meant she was doing something right.

As good as the kiss felt, the sensation of Soul's rough jacket on her sensitive skin was irritating. She was nearly naked but he had yet to take off a single piece of clothing. The scythe technician tugged impatiently at the bottom hem of his jacket, wordlessly communicating that she wanted it off. Now.

Soul took the hint and peeled himself off on her, sitting up to unbutton the constricting garment. While he was trying to play it cool, movements slow and purposeful, Maka could see that his fingers were trembling slightly, making it hard for him to get his jacket open. She smiled a little, reassured by the fact that it seemed Soul wasn't as composed as he pretended to be. Though she was just as excited as he, she reached up, gently pushing his hands aside so she could easily work the large buttons through the buttonholes and push the suit from his shoulders. "Thanks," he chuckled, his fingers immediately working at the silky black tie. He had better luck removing it but he let Maka take over to unbutton his red shirt.

The miester sat up a little and slipped the first tiny button through its hole. The shirt opened just a little, showing his throat and she couldn't help but press a soft kiss there. She moved down to the next, then the next, pausing between each button to give the newly exposed skin a kiss. She marveled at the sculpted musculature that was revealed to her, firm pecs, defined abs. It had been a while since she had seen Soul shirtless, and it seemed he had developed quite a bit since her last glimpse.

Finally, the shirt was free to slip off his shoulders, revealing a pale, but incredibly muscular torso. Her fingers reached up to trace the long slashing scar across his chest, the scar she felt so responsible for that it was the same as if she had inflicted the wound herself. The guilt must have shone in her eyes because Soul gently took her hand, lifting it to his lips where he pressed a kiss to each of her fingertips. "You don't have to worry about me, Maka," he said. "I'm fine now. In fact, I kind of like this scar. It makes me look cool."

She giggled softly. Of course he would say something like that.

He stood while Maka drew herself up on her knees on the lounge. Soul kicked off his shoes and socks as she unfastened his belt. The pile of discarded clothing on the floor continued to grow as her fingers wrestled with his fly until the pinstripe pants were finally sliding down his legs. He was now clad in nothing more than a pair of silky red boxers, and she could see that there was quite a prominent tent in the front. She swallowed hard. Sure she had seen Soul naked before, but she had always averted her eyes from his more...private areas and he hadn't been in an aroused state at the time.

She hesitated, too embarrassed to remove his last piece of clothing. He sensed her trepidation and grinned. "You don't have to be so shy," he said. "It's just you and me here. You can relax a little."

Maka looked away, cheeks flaming. She had been good all her life: a good student, a good meister, a good girl who remained pure despite the battles and hardships she had faced. She knew nothing about seduction or pleasing boys, and she had a feeling that was about to become painfully obvious to both of them.

Her head turned back quickly when warm, strong fingers wrapped around her wrists and guided them to his thighs. The red material was cool and silky beneath her hands as she looked up into twin pools of burning crimson. Maka was overwhelmed with the desire she saw in those eyes, and also the tenderness of his expression. She relaxed a little as she realized Soul would take care of her. He always had.

She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs tentatively, enjoying the feel of hard muscle beneath silk. His hands abandoned her wrists and combed through long ashen tresses. Maka could feel the heat radiating off of him and wondered if he felt the same burning, desperate need as she.

She summoned her courage and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and tugged down gently. The material glided down over slender hips and soon she was facing the one part of Soul she had never seen before. She sucked in a breath at the sight of it. She couldn't be sure how he compared to other men since she had nothing to compare it to, but he looked thick and long and she uneasily wondered how her small body could accommodate something like that. It was pale just like the rest of him, and smooth save for the vein that spiraled from base to tip. a thatch of wiry white hair marked where his length began.

Her fear must have shown on her face because Soul chuckled lightly. "It's ok Maka, it's not going to bite you."

"I know that," she snapped, even more embarrassed by the fact that her inexperience was so apparent.

Soul seemed to sense the source of her anxiety, combing his fingers through her hair soothingly. "We don't have to rush you know. Just take it slow."

His words seemed to pacify her, and after a moment a shy smile appeared on her lips as she asked, "can I touch it?"

"If you want," he replied, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice and failing.

Cautiously, Maka let her fingers brush over him, finding him smooth and hard and hot to the touch. Soul let out a sound between a gasp and a growl, a sound that made Maka think that he liked what she was doing quite a bit. She gingerly wrapped pale digits around him and squeezed gently. She was surprised at just how hard he was, the same as the toned muscle covering his body. Soul groaned softly, still standing over her and looking down at where she knelt on the lounge. His brows knit together and his lips parted as he panted a little harder and the meister found herself loving the fact that she was responsible for it.

She began to slide her hand up and down his length as she held him in a loose fist. Soul's hands dropped from her hair to grip her shoulders surprisingly hard as his head fell back and his eyes slid shut. A long, primal moan escaped his lips. Maka had never heard him make a sound like that before, but she wanted him to do it again. She tightened her grip on him slightly and increased the speed of her hand. He shuddered, muscles throughout his entire body flexing, but to her surprise, his fingers shot out to wrap around her wrist, stilling the motion of her hand.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly, afraid she had mistaken his sounds to be that of pleasure when they actually meant he was in pain. If that was the case, she would feel like a fool.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he replied. "If fact you did things a little too right."

Her questioning look prompted him to explain.

"I haven't really done this before...well, not with a girl," he pressed on, pale cheeks turning a little pink. "The way you were touching me felt so good...too good. I'm not sure how long I can last."

"Oh!" Maka said, green eyes widening as understanding came over her. Her eyes once again found the floor more interesting than Soul's face as she mumbled, "sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," her weapon said firmly, once again lifting her face to him. His tone turned mischievous as his eyes traveled her body once more. "I'll have plenty of time to recover while I help you out of your clothes. It's not fair for me to be naked and for you to still be wearing shoes."

Maka looked down and realized that she indeed was still clad in her stockings, panties, and ridiculous heels. The outfit suddenly seemed silly to her now that she was completely topless. She fought down the urge to cover herself since she knew Soul wouldn't let her anyway.

"Lay back," he commanded in a husky whisper, and Maka obeyed, stomach filled with butterflies as he fixed that burned red gaze on her once more. Once her head was comfortably supported by the pillow, Soul sat at the edge of the lounge with her feet in his lap. He seemed totally unconcerned by his nakedness and far more interested in her. She was envious of the way he seemed so comfortable in his own skin, but then again, if she had a body of chiseled muscle, she wouldn't be so shy either. Everything about her body was small, her breasts, her hips, all depressingly petite. She didn't understand why Soul was so interested in her.

The scythe's nimble fingers undid the buckle of one high heel and then the other, slowly pulling off each shoe and letting it drop to the floor with a thud. His hands began to knead her stocking clad feet, strong hands working deeply into the heel, arch, ball and instep. A foot massage was the last thing Maka had expected, but she wasn't about to complain. Such attention from him was rare.

There was only one other time she could recall him doing something like this. They were both at home in the early evening, both dressed in their pajamas. She had been upset once again by her father's womanizing ways and remembering the way her family had been before his behavior had driven her mother to leave them. Soul had said nothing, but wordlessly pulled her feet into his lap and given her a massage just like this, offering comfort that words couldn't.

She sighed softly, some of the nervous tension finally draining from her body. She tried to forget about the fact that she was half naked and that Soul seemed to enjoy looking her body up and down. His eyes lingered on her breasts with every pass. He had said they were perfect, but she wondered if he wished they were bigger.

Rather than watch him watch her, she let her eyes drift closed and concentrate on the feeling of his warm hands against her feet. The burning ache in her had subsided enough to be bearable, and his touch was soothing. Her ragged breath evened out and she noticed Soul's did also.

He massaged the right foot and then the left and then returned to the right as his kneading hands made their way from ankle to calf to thigh. Soul had never done this for her before but it felt good and she gave a little sigh of contentment as he touched her through her stockings.

At last he came to the band of red lace at her upper thigh. He paused for a moment and Maka couldn't help but crack and eye open, curious as to what he had planned. Soul was smirking at her he repositioned his body so he was kneeling over her legs. He lowered his face to the place just above the top of her stocking and gave the skin a soft kiss. The touch was light but incredibly sensual and Maka immediately felt her temperature spike.

"You have very nice legs," he murmured, fingers beginning to roll the top of her stocking down to reveal a little more flesh. He pressed a reverent kiss to the new skin before repeating the process, inching down her leg as he rolled her thigh high down bit by bit.

Maka had never considered her legs "nice." Like the rest of her, they were too small, like flimsy sticks or chicken legs. She wished she had long, sexy legs likes Tsubaki. Maka thought her own anatomy was infuriatingly girlish, like she would have the body of a child forever. However, the way her partner was seductively removing her stocking and showing the limb with kisses was making her feel very much like a woman.

She watched him complete the task, skin tingling and the familiar ache growing stronger with every soft brush of his lips. Down, down, over her knee, her calf, her ankle, until finally he pulled the garment from her completely. But even then it appeared he was not done. He lifted her foot to his lips and sprinkled the very places he had so thoroughly massaged before with more kisses. However, his kisses were turning hungrier, hotter, open-mouthed and wet. She could feel his tongue glide along the arch of her foot and gasped at the shiver it sent through her. When he came to her big toe, he drew the entire appendage into his mouth and began to suck gently. She hadn't been expected it and was too late to suppress the moan his action produced. It tickled a little, but mostly it just felt good in a naughty sort of way. Her cheeks flushed at the fact that she was enjoying such a thing, but she couldn't deny the fact that feeling his hot mouth around her toe was making her want him all over again.

She whimpered and panted and made all sorts of embarrassing noises until she had the sense to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle the sounds, but by then Soul knew the effect he was having on her. He released her foot, looking smug and ravenous all at the same time.

"You're so sexy," he breathed as he shifted to start the process on her other leg. Maka's heart fluttered at his words. Nobody had ever called her that before.

He began to roll down her second stocking, kissing her as he had before, only now his touches were hot and hungry to begin with. She could feel his tongue smoothing over her skin and teeth scraping against her. His ministrations were no longer controlled and leisurely, and she liked it. She liked knowing she wasn't the only one so effected by whatever was between them. He was making her dizzy, disoriented. Her skin burned and a strange sensation of liquid warmth had pooled in the place between her thighs where she yearned for him the most. His eyes occasionally flicked up to her face as he worked down her body, gauging her reaction. His eyes were like ruby fire, scalding and intense. She licked her lips and shivered at the thought of him losing all control over himself and how frightening, exciting, and wonderful it would be.

He reached her heel, stocking pulled off and tossed away, and immediately his mouth was all over her, sucking, licking and biting. She had never known her feet could be so sensitive, that Soul touching with his mouth could actually be erotic and not just plain disgusting. He was once again sucking on her big toe and Maka was moaning for him, squirming around on the lounge as her body was worked into a hormonal frenzy all over again.

And then he was pulling away, leaving her sensitized body ablaze. He sat back on his heels, drinking in her form, and his eyes came to rest on the one scrap of clothing he had yet to do away with. His gaze made the meister unconsciously squeeze her thighs together tighter. There was nothing she wanted more than to be touched by him, but her deeply engrained modesty reminded her of the fact that Soul would be seeing her every little intimate detail. She had never shown that part of her body to anyone before and she was both nervous and embarrassed at the prospect of opening herself up to him.

Red eyes, hot at magma, retraced her body, traveling up to meet her eyes. His hands smoothed up trembling thighs before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. He paused. wordlessly asking permission to strip her naked as he. Maka bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak and replied instead with a small nod.

He tugged the silky material down equally silky legs, breathing one small word full of awed reverence as he finally saw her in all her feminine glory. "Wow."

Maka's cheeks felt hot as she watched him toss her underwear to the floor without letting his eyes stray from the place between her legs, but whether it was from embarrassment or pure need, she didn't know. Soul seemed totally entranced as his fingers smoothed over her hipbone with the lightest of touches. It was almost is if he were afraid she would break with rougher handling and Maka allowed herself a smile. It was crazy of him to think that after seeing what she had been through in battles.

Despite her overwhelming need to be touched, she let her weapon explore at his own pace, too shy to take initiative and hurry things along. She allowed herself to watch his face as he took all of her in. His expression was so full of wonderment, yet contained so much tenderness and Maka couldn't help but feel her heart fill with joy at the thought that Soul was truly hers, and that she now belonged to him.

The thumb of a single hand dragged over the short, soft hairs that crowned her mound, She had trimmed them in preparation for tonight, torn between leaving them alone or shaving them off completely. Blaire had mentioned in one of her more shameless conversations that men liked it when a woman had no hair down there, but Maka was not as provocative as their housecat and didn't want Soul to think she was lewd. She had settled for trimming the wiry hair so it was neat and groomed. Though she wasn't completely hairless, Soul seemed to like her just fine.

The touch of his digit made her squirm. He was so close to where she ached the most and was eager for some relief. On the other hand, she was a little terrified. She didn't even like looking at herself there so how would Soul respond? So far, he seemed to be enjoying herself but her thighs were still pressed together. The meister was hesitant to open up and show him more, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he would want to see all of her.

As if on cue, Soul huskily whispered, "move to the edge."

Maka obediently scooted forward until her hips rested at the edge of the lounge, while Soul kneeled on the floor in front of her. The piece of furniture was low enough to the ground that her legs were comfortable bent at ninety degrees and her feet rested on the cool floor. She was too embarrassed to look at him, closing her eyes as she felt large hands start at her knees which were still modestly pressed together, smoothing his hands upward and inward and then applying a gentle pressure to her inner thighs, coaxing her to spread her legs. Maka complied, opening up until she was totally exposed. She could feel the cool air washing over her feverish flesh and tried not to whimper in need and mortification as he undoubtedly was taking her in.

For a moment he said nothing, he didn't even move, and Maka finally allowed herself a peek to see just what he was up to. She found Soul staring intently at her sex as if she were the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. Finally, he wordlessly let a single finger drag over the wet flesh, and this time she did whimper, hips unconsciously bucking into his hand.

"Wow," he breathed again when he saw how sensitive she was. "You're so perfect down here." He let his eyes move back to her face as he gave her a toothy and mischievous grin. "If I had known how good you looked naked, maybe I would have confessed to you sooner."

Maka would have at least tried to force a laugh, but then his finger brushed against a place that sent a jolt of raw pleasure through her, stealing her breath away. Soul noticed the way her body shuddered and repeated the action, rubbing the pad of his finger against the place right above her opening. This time, the meister moaned as he began to trail his finger up and down, coating himself in her plentiful wetness and rubbing over the tender ball of tissue with every pass.

"You're so wet," the scythe marveled, his voice making it clear that he was both pleased and intrigued by the fact. Maka didn't know what to say so she remained silent...at least as silent as she could as he suddenly took her clit between his thumb and finger and pinched her gently. She gasped as her hips bucked of their own accord as blue sparks raced along her nerve endings. Soul went on to rub circles around the tender bud before letting his finger slide through her folds once more. He seemed to be acquainting himself with her anatomy, exploring and experimenting with what kind of touch brought certain reactions. So far Maka could confidently say that everything he was doing felt absolutely amazing.

His finger dipped into her briefly, as if she were at a pond and was using his toe to test the water. Maka whimpered again and would have been annoyed at herself for making such silly sounds if she had currently possessed the capacity for rational thinking. Instead, she just dug her fingers into the plush crimson upholstery of the lounge as his finger traced her outer lips before pushing in again, and this time he sank in slowly, deeply, until his entire finger was lodged in her.

Maka's feminine cry was joined by a dark growl. He was breathing as harshly as she was and all he had done was touch her. "You're so tight," he ground out, and Maka had to agree. She could feel her body instantly clamp down on him, feminine muscles flexing and quivering around the intruder. She had never put anything inside her before apart from the occasional tampon, and the feeling of him experimentally curling his finger within her sent liquid fire through her veins. She wanted to tell him how good it felt, but all she could manage was to breathily gasp his name.

He began to pull out, and though she mourned the loss of being filled, the friction produced felt wonderful. When he slid back in, her back arched and a breathy moan escaped her lips. In and out, over and over. He moved gently within her, making her head spin with the sensation. He paused every now and then to crook his finger inside her, making her whimper his name as the exquisite sensations rippled through her overly sensitized body. She could feel herself growing wetter, tighter as her body responded to his every caress. Maka was sure Soul could feel it too, because every time she felt herself clamp down around him, he groaned as if it brought him great pleasure.

Maka could feel something building inside her, something powerful and strange. Every thrust of his finger brought her a little closer, but then he suddenly withdrew from her, leaving her aching and empty and incomplete. She looked down the length of her body so where he knelt, wondering why he stopped, but then he felt his hands pressing against her inner thighs as his thumbs spread her sex wide, opening her up to expose every little satin fold to him.

Soul's shoulders were suddenly wedged between her thighs, his face very close to the place his fingers had just explored. She could hear him inhale deeply, breathing through his nose almost as if he were...smelling her. She lifted her head, trying to see what he was up to, but all she could see were his eyes, closed as if in bliss.

"S-Soul?" she squeaked, not sure if she was comfortable with him doing something so embarrassing, but then something wet and warm and velvety glided over her intimately and she forgot all about her protests. Her head fell back against red velvet as his slick tongue ran up and down her drenched slit leisurely, making her gasp as raw sensation flowed through her. She could feel Soul let out another sound, a hybrid moan-growl that vibrated against her sensitive flesh, making her shiver in turn. The meister never would have dreamed of having Soul used his mouth on such a place, and she wasn't sure she would have agreed to it if he had asked her before hand. But now that she was overwhelmed by such delicious sensations, there was no way she could deny him, even if the thought of him tasting her like this was mortifying. Rather than dwell on the thought, she surrendered to the red hot pleasure burning her nerve ending, moaning helplessly as Soul's tongue swirled around her opening before dipping inside her briefly.

She was only dimly aware of the ware her hips were grinding against his mouth restlessly, but she couldn't have stopped if she tried. The feeling of his limber muscle dancing, over, around, inside, ensured that she was unable to think of anything else.

When his lips closed around her sensitive pearl and began to suck lightly, Maka came unglued. Her thighs shuddered around his shoulders and the fingers that had tried to find purchase in the velvet beneath her were suddenly buried in his hair, gripping the white strands tightly as she pressed him against her dripping flesh. She moaned his name at a pitch and volume that she had previously only used during battles, but the breathlessness in her tone assured that the cause was something far more intimate. His tongue tapped against her clit, sending a lightning bolt through her with every touch.

The ache was all-consuming now, threatening to eat her up and leave her hollow and empty, but the winding tension, the strange sensation in the pit of her stomach made Maka think that Soul would not leave her unfulfilled. His tongue swirled around the swollen bundle of nerves, flicked over it, suckled it, making her arch and gasp and shudder. She was surprised by her own sensitivity and responsiveness. She never would have thought herself to be the type to moan someone's name wantonly, but she found that when with Soul, she didn't mind so much that she was making foolish little sounds. He seemed to like her all the more for it.

But then his mouth was gone. The warm heat vanished leaving her core throbbing for him. Instinctively, she tried use her hands in his hair to tug him back to that place, her efforts making him chuckle at her eagerness.

"Calm down, Maka, we're not done," he reassured her as he rose from where he knelt. "I just can't wait anymore. I need to be inside you."

His words were both exciting and frightening. Maka had heard that the first time usually hurt for a woman, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to be joined with Soul in the most intimate way possible.

He urged her to scoot back and obeyed, head resting near the top as Soul's body covered hers. She could feel his body hear, so hot just like her own feverish skin. She could feel his hardness press against her belly as he lowered himself onto her, his hands braced on either side of her as he straddled her thighs. His face hovered above hers and she couldn't help but drown in those eyes, those unique ruby eyes so full of love and lust.

Her weapon lowered his head and claimed her lips once more, tongue sliding past her lips to plunder her mouth. She could taste herself on him, a strange metallic tang, and though the fact made her feel incredibly naughty, she also found turned her on to taste herself on his tongue.

He kissed her hard and deep until her lungs were screaming for air. When he released her mouth from its captivity, she could only watch breathlessly as he lifted her leg and slung it over his shoulder. His pelvis pressed to hers and Maka could feel the blunt head of his arousal brush against her own need. Their eyes met as he rocked against her, dragging his pelvis back and fourth along slick flesh, making her shiver.

"Are you ready?" he breathed, his husky whisper laced with heat making Maka all the more eager to take him inside of her.

She nodded and Soul pushed forward slowly, easing into her slick passage. The meister gasped as she felt her body stretch to accommodate him while Soul could only grown, his grip on her hip and thigh against his shoulder tightening as he forced himself to move slow. He was hot and smooth and pulsating within her and her body welcomed him by immediately tightening up around him and pulling him deeper inside. Soul's mouth fell open, revealing dual rows of pointed teeth as he groaned harshly. "Maka, you feel so good!"

The scythe technician felt full, complete with her partner's body wedged snugly inside hers. As he began to move in slow, shallow thrusts, there was no pain, just wonderful pleasure and the feeling that being with Soul like this was so right. They had danced here once, hand in hand while deciding how to best win the battle at hand. Now they were dancing again in the very same room, a different sort of dance where the movements involved the slide of skin against skin, the slow grinding of hips, the breathless, needy moans, both masculine and feminine as Soul moved within her.

Desire crashed over her in waves, her senses filled only with him. Small hands clung to his pale shoulders as he rocked against her, faster and faster despite his attempts to go slow for his meister's sake. Maka didn't care. She loved the feeling of his hips meeting hers in hard thrusts over and over, of his length massaging her inner walls at a fast pace. It was so damn perfect, so full of breathtaking pleasure and passion and tenderness. Again she briefly wondered if it was do to the fact that this was all in his head and if the same act would go so flawlessly when they returned to their true bodies.

Alabaster skin glowed with perspiration, hair both blonde and white sticking to flushed foreheads. Moans continued to pierce the air in a beautiful melody, a duet of a man and a woman's voice too wrapped up in each other to care about the rest of the world.

Maka could feel the tension in her belly wind tighter and tighter, and she knew it would soon spring back with incredible force. She sobbed Soul's name as he drove into her over and over, her whole body alight as his thickness rubbed all the right places. She pulled him down for a kiss, devouring his husky growls and moans and not caring that the position hiked her thigh to her shoulder in a stunning display of flexibility. Her hands wandering restlessly over the damp skin of his back, skimming over his hips and finally gripping the toned expanse of his rear. She could feel him flex beneath her fingers with every thrust, hard muscle working just below the skin. In her excitement, she lost herself and gripped him hard, pushing him against her as if she could help drive him even deeper into her nubile body.

Soul growled his approval, putting more force behind his thrusts until he was jarring her entire body. He tore his mouth from hers to greedily gulp air into his lungs but kept his eyes trained on hers. In this moment, Maka knew she was totally bared to him. It wasn't just because she was naked, or that he was as deep inside her as a man could be in a woman. It was because their souls were also joined in a way that went far deeper than simply being weapon and meister. It was terrifying, but it was also wonderful, and as she watched those beautiful red eyes stare into her very being, Maka realized she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Soul," she whispered, wanting to say so much but lacking the breath and the clarity to do more than utter his name. Words proved to be useless anyway. Their connection ran so deep that her partner already knew she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how good he was making her feel, and how happy she was. He brushed his lips across her forehead and whispered her own name right back to her, showing her he understood everything she had tried to convey.

Maka arched beneath him, tilting her hips in such a way that his shaft dragged over her sensitive clit with every thrust, making stars explode behind her eyes with the resulting pleasure. She cried out and arched against him again, eager for more of the sensation. He rubbed over her sensitized pearl with a few more hard thrusts, stringing her body taut with pleasure. The spring inside coiled tighter and tighter, her body shaking with the tension, until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Her orgasm was a rush of white light, followed by streaks of intense color painting the backs of her closed eyelids. She could hear herself calling Soul's name in high, desperate tones, but couldn't make herself stop. She was clinging to him, shuddering uncontrollably as pleasure so intense that it was nearly unbearable sang through her entire body. Soul buried his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to pump into her. She could feel her body contract around him hard as her sex rippled and flexed with her own orgasm. He groaned and then went rigid, sharp teeth biting into her shoulder to stifle his own moans as she felt something hot and wet spurt inside her.

This was beyond euphoria, beyond bliss. Maka wasn't sure if she could cope with this kind of sensation. All she could do was cling to her weapon as she rode out wave after wave and try not to drown in this ocean of pleasure.

She gradually drifted down from her high as the pleasure ebbed away, leaving her tingly and boneless. Soul was panting hard into her neck and shivering slightly and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him, cradling his larger form. They rested like that for a moment, a tangle of sweating limbs and pale skin. It was Soul that found his voice first, and when he spoke it was hardly more than a raspy whisper, but the words carried a powerful meaning.

" I love you Maka Albarn."

A smile spread over her lips as she turned her head to nuzzle his cheek, arms hugging him closer to her. "And I love you, Soul Eater Evans."

She had never thought the day would come when she whispered these words, but now that she had the chance, she was surprised by how easily they rolled off her tongue.

He shifted in her arms, allowing her thigh to slip off his shoulder into a more comfortable position. Red eyes met green before their lips followed suit. Their kiss was lazy and unhurried, sluggish as they basked in the afterglow and the warmth of each other's bodies. When they finally parted, Maka whispered, "I should get back."

Soul nodded, but tightened his grip on her, clearly not wanting to let her go. The meister giggled. "It's not like I won't see you again."

At this, Soul gave a chuckle, realizing she was right. "Hurry back then. I'll be waiting for you."

Maka nodded and gave him one last kiss before closing her eyes. She could feel the world of red and black dissolve around her and the warmth of Soul's body atop her fade away. Cool air soothed her skin as she was once again in Soul's moonlit bedroom. She found she was still hot and flushed and that her heart was still racing from what had just transpired between them.

Her eyes fluttered open to find herself looking into twin ruby pools as he stared up at her. She was just where she had left, wearing her giant T-shirt and shorts and straddling a pajama-clad Soul.

They regarded each other a moment before her weapon reached up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're so damn beautiful," he murmured.

Maka blushed at his compliment. It was rare Soul ever said anything like that, though she wondered if that was going to change from now on. His hands fell to her bare thighs and slid up to his waist. "Now this seems more like you," he chuckled, motioning towards her clothes and she knew he was comparing them to the naughty lingerie she had conjured up in his mind. "You always did look sexy in a big T-shirt, although I didn't mind your other outfit either."

Maka giggled. Perhaps she would have Blaire show her the shops where she bought all of her more intimate garments. It seemed like she was going to have a higher demand for them now.

Soul's hands wandered to her back and gently urged her to lean down so he could kiss her again. The shifting of her body drew attention to the fact that a warm, sticky wetness resided between her legs. Soul must have felt it too because he paused, their faces just a few inches apart. Embarrassed blushes and sheepish grins bloomed as realization dawned on them. Apparently their activities in the mind had been intense enough to inspire a reaction in their bodies, and it seemed both of them had managed to reach release, making a mess of the clothes they wore.

"I guess we'll just have to take them off," the scythe said with a smirk, making light of the situation. "It's much cooler for lovers to sleep naked anyway."

He sat up and peeled off his own shirt before helping Maka with hers. His eyes lingered on her pale skin a long moment before she finally turned away under his scrutiny and clambered off of him to remove her shorts. Soul watched her strip and by the look on his face she could tell he was enjoying her revealing her pale figure to him. The way he looked at her naked form was going to take some getting used to.

Finally, he tugged off his own pants, mopping up the stickiness off his skin with the material. He tossed them to the floor and held out his hand to her, signaling that she should join her. With the sheets tossed aside to reveal his gloriously naked, well muscled body, Maka doubted she could have found it in her to refuse.

Strong arms wrapped around her as he pressed her to him, and Maka couldn't help but feel safe in the cocoon of warmth and comfort. One hand ran lazily over her back, mapping out the contours of her body. She never would have thought laying here naked with her best friend would feel so right, but it did and she realized there was no place she would rather be. Sleepiness began to creep over her and she found herself drifting off quickly. Her last coherent thought was that she wondered what it would feel like when she did it with Soul for real, and the giddy realization that they would have night after night together to find out.

XXXXX

That's all for now. I hope you all liked it. Feedback would be much appreciated especially since I haven't written for this series before.


End file.
